<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“We’ll handle whatever comes next,together” by Shappic_academis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674339">“We’ll handle whatever comes next,together”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shappic_academis/pseuds/Shappic_academis'>Shappic_academis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Book 5: The Tower of Nero (Trials of Apollo), Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, Love, M/M, Nico di Angelo &amp; Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, No Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-The Tower of Nero (Trials of Apollo), Pre-The Tower of Nero (Trials of Apollo), Protective Nico di Angelo, Protective Will Solace, Romantic Fluff, SPOILERS OF TOWER OF NERO, Supportive Nico di Angelo, THIS IS GAY SO GAY, The Tower of Nero (Trials of Apollo) Spoilers, Trans Will Solace, Trans character written by a cisgender author sorry for mistakes I tried my best, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend, YEAH ALL I WRITE IS FLUFF, apollo children, austin lake - Freeform, bad words not a lot but a few in all the story, fluff fluff fluff, kayla knowles - Freeform, lgbt love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shappic_academis/pseuds/Shappic_academis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-Nico I may not be a good fighter but I survive 2 wars and the battle of the labyrinth AND the battle in Nero tower,I can take care of myself</p><p>Nico knew that,he has seen the son of Apollo in battle and he may not be the best but he is actually a pretty good fighter.Still he couldn’t help about worrying.</p><p>-Come here<br/>Will said,putting Nico into a hug.</p><p>*</p><p>Or Nico and Will and their journey to Tartarus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I will deal whit you ‘till my last day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-You can’t go alone </p><p>-I already go once Will,also I need to go</p><p>Will and Nico were in the infirmary,none was injured,it just was a good place to talk because there wasn’t anyone except them.</p><p>They were talking about Nico sessions whit Mr D about his mental health.</p><p>Nico has been listening to voices calling him to go to Tartarus and he decided to go whitout thinking twice,he didn’t wanted,he had friends here,an amazing boyfriend and family like Hazel.But the voices were too much,he couldn’t sleep,he didn’t know what was real and what wasn’t!</p><p>When he told Will than he was going again the blonde decided than he could talk to Dionysus first to see what was real and what wasn’t.</p><p>He figured out,the voices were,in fact,real.</p><p>-Nico we talked about this!If you have to go,I will go too!</p><p>Nico wanted to answer back but Will was right,they talked about this,but no,when he was more conscious about the situation,that seemed impossible.</p><p>-I know Will,I know it and I highly appreciate that you are coming whit me,I really do but I can’t let another person be down there,not for my fault!</p><p>Will face softened </p><p>-Is not because your fault,I go because I want to go whit you!I know what I’m doing,I’m conscious about where I go,alright darling?Is not because your fault</p><p>-But what if you get hurt!I wouldn’t be able to live knowing it’s my fault!I can’t let anyone else die or get hurt because my fault,I can’t lose more people I love!</p><p>Nico was practically yelling by now </p><p>-Nico I may not be a good fighter but I survive 2 wars and the battle of the labyrinth AND the battle in Nero tower,I can take care of myself</p><p>Nico knew that,he has seen the son of Apollo in battle and he may not be the best but he is actually a pretty good fighter.Still he couldn’t help about worrying.</p><p>-Come here<br/>
Will said,putting Nico into a hug.</p><p>Nico let out trembling breaths,relaxing a little and hugging back.</p><p>-Thanks im sorry,I just really care about you</p><p>Nico said,even though his words come a little muffled because his face was still on the healer chest,he wasn’t gonna move though.He likes feeling like this,whit Will holding him tightly and closer,just feeling loved.</p><p>-I know,I also care deeply about you,that’s why I’m going whit you.</p><p>They move apart,sitting on Will desk,yeah Will had an own desk,he was cool as that.</p><p>Will sat on his chair and Nico in top of the desk.</p><p>They were there around minutes,in a comfortable silence until Nico talked</p><p>-How are the scars going?</p><p>The scars were results of his chest operation(Will was transgender).He decided to get a chest operation before Apollo come to camp as Lester the first time,but whit all the Apollo thing and his healer duties,he didn’t had time.A months after Apollo go to continue whit his quests whit the oracles than Zeus punished him,Will asked his siblings to make him the operation.At first they were scared,1 because they didn’t do anything like that before.2 they were scared than being their first time doing a big operation(Will was the one who make operations,like Paolo arms)they fucked up something.And 3 Will was still a teenager and usually these operations are developed when the person was already an adult.</p><p>Will assured them than it was alright,they were great healers,and he operated a month ago</p><p>At first he couldn’t even move but his siblings assured him than it was normal,it was an effect of the operation.Now when he looked at himself in the mirror whitout t-shirt(like when showering)he wanted to cry.Not in a bad way,he just couldn’t believe than he was the man he always wanted to be.</p><p>-The scars are good,they are still visible but I don’t care.It feels so good,it took me a lot of patience during the recovery,don’t being able to move a lot and things like that,but I’m glad I make it,I’m finally a man</p><p>Nico grabbed Will hand and intertwined their fingers together </p><p>-You always were a man,even before the operation,now you just don’t have boobs.</p><p>Will laughed a little,squeezing their fingers </p><p>-But-Nico continued-I think you should have waited until you were a little older,I mean I’m not the doctor here but the operation is made when you are older for a reason right?But that don’t matter I’m just happy than you feel good</p><p>Will smiled</p><p>-Yeah I probably should have wait,my siblings told me the same but I’m a demigod,we will possibly die young,if I die young I wanna do it in the body I’m supposed to have.</p><p>-Hey,we are not gonna die young,I will be whit you until you are 80 and you cut out whit me because I’m annoying.</p><p>Will laughed </p><p>-No way that will happen,I will deal whit you ‘till my last day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We will get over this together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nico and Will were on Nico bed in Hades Cabin,they were talking about their “quest”,it actually was the thing they talked the most since the got the prophecy</p><p>-Can you repeat the prophecy again?<br/>Nico asked,he already knew the prophecy by memory but he still wanting to hear it again</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will wake up and go to get breakfast whit his siblings.</p><p>-How are you healing Will?<br/>Kayla asked</p><p>He was a little tired of them asking him the same question over and over after the operation but he understands.He got a big operation and his siblings are very insecure about their healing,they just wanna make sure</p><p>-Pretty good Kay,the only thing than show than I operated are the scars.</p><p>Kayla smiled and continued to eat her waffles,today they get waffles to breakfast,so how this don’t happen every week every camper got at least 3 waffles to eat until they are about to vomit.Kayla wasnt an exception.</p><p>-Kayla,you are gonna vomit if you eat all that<br/>Will said,pointing at her 4 waffles,2 eggs and 1 sandwich </p><p>-I will be okay,im just hungry,you should worry about yourself,when are you guys going to that...quest?</p><p>She hesitated at the word quest</p><p>-We don’t know for now</p><p>Kayla sighed</p><p>-You know I’m not really enthusiastic about you going down there,you know?</p><p>-I know,well I hope so I don’t think you wish I go to Tartarus </p><p>Kayla rolled her eyes and continued eating</p><p>Will turned to his own food,1 waffle and 1 egg,and he started eating.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Nico was whit Dionysus getting breakfast,though he wasn’t eating anything.</p><p>-You should eat<br/>Dionysus pointed</p><p>Nico sighed and grabbed a sandwich </p><p>-So,are you and your boyfriend going?</p><p>-Yes,we have a prophecy but we still don’t know when we should go,I mean when earlier better I guess but we can’t just go like that</p><p>-Why you cant go like that,you guys have my permission to go whatever you want,you will be following the rules</p><p>-Well yeah but is complicated,is not like I’m dying for wanting to go there I just want to end it as sooner as possible but-</p><p>Nico didn’t know how to continue,but what?<br/>He just continued eating his sandwich though he wasn’t really hungry.</p><p>Dionysus was putting syrup in his waffle,basically drowning the waffle in syrup</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Nico and Will were on Nico bed in Hades Cabin,they were talking about their “quest”,it actually was the thing they talked the most since the got the prophecy</p><p>-Can you repeat the prophecy again?<br/>Nico asked,he already knew the prophecy by memory but he still wanting to hear it again</p><p>Will started to recite<br/>-“To the deepest part of the underworld they will go<br/>To find and save an old friend<br/>They will end their quest and glow<br/>Otherwise it would be their end”</p><p>-Alright so “the deepest part of the underworld” refers to Tartarus right?<br/>Nico asked</p><p>-Yes</p><p>-“To find and save an old friend” It talks about Bob</p><p>Will nodded</p><p>-“They will end their quest and glow” I think than by “and glow” it means we end the quest successfully and the other part well,there is nothing more apart of that to understand.</p><p>Nico didn’t notice he was shaking until Will grab his hand and told him to calm down </p><p>-Sorry</p><p>-Hey don’t worry-Will said,kissing his cheek-we will get over this,together,alright?</p><p>Nico smiled</p><p>-Yes,yes we will<br/>Nico said grabbing Will hand</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t know how to write prophecies I’m sorry<br/>Probably I make Nico softer than he actually is in the books but I write him like I would react if being him so sorry for any mistakes<br/>I love these dorks so much<br/>This is a short chapter</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know,I suck at writing conversations so sorry<br/>Also Trans!Will Solace is canon for me idk idk<br/>(If you see any gramma errors point them! English isn’t my first language and I would love to learn)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>